


Stupid with People

by writergrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Ninja Ship Party, brian just isn't good with people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrump/pseuds/writergrump
Summary: Brian calls Danny. Turns out, he’s not exactly the best when it comes to dealing with people. Oneshot.





	Stupid with People

Danny rubbed his eyes as his phone went off, blearily checking the screen. He smiled as he realized who was calling, answering the phone. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey.” Brian sounded slightly confused, and Danny picked up on it right away. He rolled to his side.

“What’s up? You enjoying your vacation?”

He could sense Brian’s slight smile and felt warmth pool in his chest as Brian replied. “Yeah. It’s really beautiful here and I love spending time with my daughter. I just…I had a bit of a run-in with someone earlier.”

Danny’s ears perked up. “What happened?”

Brian sighed. “Well, there was this little boy on the playground and he wouldn’t let Audrey on this toy, even though she asked and everything…so I went over and removed him and then his mother threw a fit…”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Danny interrupted, snorting. “You _removed_ him?”

“Well, yes, I picked him up and put him a few feet away so Audrey could get on the toy.”

Silence stretched between them for a few seconds.

Danny burst out laughing. “Brian. Babe. You’re a genius with facts, but you’re really stupid with people.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” The offense in his voice just made Danny laugh harder.

“You don’t just ‘remove’ a child, Brian! Of fucking _course_ the woman got mad at you!”

“He was in the way!” Brian protested, and the next few minutes were spent with Danny coming down from laughing.

When he caught his breath, he smiled. “I miss you. I wish I could’ve gone with you.”

“Me too.” A pause. “Maybe you would’ve kept me from apparently doing something I wasn’t supposed to do.”

Danny felt affection surge through him, and he giggled. “Yeah. Come home soon.”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” 

Danny didn’t get any more weird calls from Brian until he returned home.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, writergrump!


End file.
